


Mountains

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Real Life Situations [2]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon), Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Life Is Strange, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mech Preg (Transformers), Orphanage, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Transformer Sparklings, Twins, Uncle Ratchet, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: The recruits have a new teammate at the academy! Riot, who's a professional locksmith. However, he's not exactly what they pictured. He openly blames Hotshot for what went down at the orphanage, and makes all the recruits lives a mess. However, when he starts to develop feelings for Medix, he starts to change. But, will he be able to hold onto what is true and what is right? R&R
Relationships: Blurr/Smokescreen, Boulder/Chase (Transformers), Medix/OC, OC/OC, Remix/Aqua
Series: Real Life Situations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694257
Kudos: 5





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I’m trying out. I’ll be switching between this story and ‘That Would Be Enough’ for the time being. I’ll be bringing in my OCS from TWBE later on, so if you don’t know who Remix, Aqua, Sam or any other original characters I might bring into this story are….. Read TWBE ;)
> 
> Warnings: This story will include mentions of rape, child molestation, abuse, murder, and suicide. If I forget something that is over-bearing, I’ll put it at the top of the chapter. This chapter will only include mention of rape.

**//Medix’s P.O.V//**

“Have you guys heard?!” Whirl ran in, jumping over the couch and landing in front of us. Before any of us could guess, she told us anyways. “We’re getting a new teammate!”

“New teammate?” Wedge questioned.

“First I’m hearing of this.” I commented.

“What’s he like?” Hoist asked.

“When’s he coming?” Hotshot thought aloud.

“Whirl didn’t say if it was a carrier or sire, did she?” My younger sister, Ace asked them.

“Whirl?” Hotshot asked Whirl, who was basically bouncing off the walls.

“He’s a sire! Professional locksmith, I believe. I didn’t get his name though.” Whirl explained and I nodded.

“When is he arriving?” I asked.

_“Recruits. Please return to your classes. There’s somebody I’d like you to meet.”_ Heatwave spoke over the intercom and we walked to Heatwave’s classes. Well, Ace and I walked. Wedge and Hotshot decided to race, and Hoist tried to break it up and Hoist didn’t want to be left behind.

“How is it we’re the youngest but we’re the most mature?” Ace asked and I shrugged.

“Primus, I guess.” I suspected and she shrugged, accepting the half-sparked answer.

“Good. You’re all here.” Heatwave waked in, shortly after Ace and I did. He had his servos around another minicon, whom I assumed was the new recruit. He was red and he had a darker red secondary color. His optics were a mythical blue color. Like I was staring at Primus himself….. What am I thinking?! I haven’t even said hello yet! “I’d like you all to meet Riot. He’ll start training with you tomorrow. Today, I’d like you to get to know him.”

“Yes, Professor Heatwave!” We all spoke in usion and he nodded, walking out of the room.

“Hi Riot! I’m Whirl!” Whirl shook his servo, and he looked at her strangely.

“Charmed…” He spoke. I could now tell he had an English accent.

“Hoist. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Hoist shook Riot’s servo, and he was less intimated by him.

“Wedge.” He did the same thing.

“Medix.” I waved. Not too found on servo-shaking. Riot looked at me in awe. Like he was intrigued by me or something.

“Hey. I’m Ace.” The youngest of the group shook his servo.

“Names’ Hotshot.” Hotshot put his servo out, but Riot didn’t.

“So…. You’re Hotshot?” He asked, and Hotshot looked at us, equally confused.

“Yeah? Is… There a problem?” He asked and Riot scoffed.

“You bet there is. Two names and I bet you’ll get what it is. Electrobolt and Outburst.” That caused the Cube Player to back up in shock. “You left as soon as I came! Leaving me to take the abuse from them! Because you left. They never did anything to Hoist! Or Slipstream! Or any other kid because you always had to be the hero!” He was walking around us at this point. “You had to protect them, be their older brother! Well, I knew that you were a carrier!” Riot got in Hotshot’s face.

“That’s enough!” Hoist pulled Hotshot back, away from Riot.

“Please stop…” Hotshot mumbled.

“No! Because you left and I was the new kid, that abuse was forced onto _me._ But, Electrobolt and Outburst did say some pretty important stuff.” Riot growled.

“Hotshot, what is he talking about?” Wedge asked.

“They don’t know, do they?” Riot smiled, looking at each one of us individually. When he got to me, his optics softened. But mine didn’t. “Well, why don’t you tell them? No secrets between friends, right?” He smiled, not earning our affection or kindness in any way.

“No….” Hotshot growled under his breath.

“If Hotshot’s not ready to tell us, then none of us should make him.” Whirl stood in front of the new bot, easily an inch taller than him. “And that includes you.”

“The reason I got into this academy is so I could become a Rescue Bot. that’s the main reason, there’s nothing I want more than that. But, there’s another reason…. When I found out Hotshot, well-known Cube Player was attending…. Well, I just _had_ to meet all his new BFFS!” Riot placed his servos under his face, making a fake happy impression. “And then tell them what really went down at that orphanage.”

“Hotshot has no need to tell us. We’re his friends. If he wants to tell us, he will. It’s obvious he wants to forget whatever happened, and your presence isn’t making it easy.” I walked up to him; arms crossed. He was at least two maybe three years older than me. but, he seemed intimated by me. Good.

“Fine. If he won’t tell you and you lot have no intention of breaking it out of him, than I’ll say it.”

“Riot, please!” Hoist exclaimed, trying to get Riot to avoid whatever it was that Hotshot was trying to avoid.

“That Orphanage, it’s hell. Electrobolt and Outburst choose which bots get just plain abused,” He looked at Hotshot. “and which of those get taken advantage of.” Riot walked towards him. “I know about your miscarriages. Accidental, and the ones Outburst stole from inside of you.”

I looked over at Hotshot. He looked…. Ashamed. Embarrassed. Scared. I then looked over to Hoist. The normally calm and level-headed bot looked angry. Mad. Pissed off. I’ve never seen him that way.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Wedge spoke up, getting in Riot’s face.

“Well, I was only telling the truth.” Riot defended himself.

“You’re telling secrets that were never meant to be told!” Wedge yelled, clearly unstable. He looked like he was about to punch him.

“You have no idea what life without a real family is!” I facepalmed at that.

“Oh, I don’t?!” Wedge stepped towards him, causing Riot to step back. “You don’t know me! You don’t know any of us!”

“I know your mother killed your father!” Riot shot back and every one of us took a breath. Wedge’s optics were filled with nothing but hatred.

“HOW. DARE. YOU?!” Wedge screamed, getting even closer to him.

“Okay, okay!” I stepped in, standing between them. “You need to calm down. His opinion is not valid. He doesn’t know who Dustcloud and Nightshade really were. You do. You’re right, he has no place to say that about them,” I glared at Riot, but looked back at my friend. “but you know them better than anybody. And nothing can change the fact that their your parents.” He breathed in and sighed.

“You’re right….” He told me, backing off, quietly mumbling out a sorry. But it was not intending in Riot’s direction.

“Wow. Clearly somebody has anger issues.” Riot chuckled lightly.

“Hey, that is none of your concern!” Ace exclaimed, the first time she’s spoken the entire time. I gave her a look, and she became quiet. I then faced Riot and sighed.

“Look. We’re reasonable. We’ve all had time to warm up to each other, some up us growing up together like Hotshot and Hoist and me and Ace. We are welcome to newcomers, and we’d be glad to be your friend. However…. Since you’ve exposed Hotshot’s secret, one that he desperately wanted to keep, I’m afraid that’s not going to happen as quickly as you thought. If you want us to be friends with you, you’re going to have to earn it.” I told the bot and he scoffed, looking in my direction.

“No offense, but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake.” He spoke and I glared my eyes at him.

“Oh no.” Ace commented.

“Poor guy.” Wedge put in.

I smiled, placing my hands behind my back. “You know, it’s funny….. Everyone thinks I’m so ‘sweet and innocent’ and most of it has to due with the fact that I’m short.”

“Well, you are. And it makes you kind of adorable.” Riot patted my head, putting his servos on my shoulders.

“He’s done for.” Whirl commented.

“Big mistake.” Hoist agreed.

I smiled, putting my servos on his, then grabbed them forcefully. “Don’t….”

“Ow…”

“Ever….” I kicked him on his leg, and then directly between the legs, then grabbed his arm and flipped him over. “Touch me!”

Riot groaned and looked at me. “You missed the first time…. And then got them both the second time.” I rolled my optics and scoffed, lowering to the ground.

“Remember this…. I am not one to be messed with. Alright?” I asked and he nodded, still in pain. “Good. I’m glad we understand each other.” I stood up, looking at him. “Get up.” Afraid of being kicked again, he did what he was told.

“Heatwave may say that we’re teammates,” Wedge eyed him. “But we’re not a family. _We_ are,” He motioned between himself, Hotshot, Whirl, Hoist, Ace and me. “But _you’re_ not. You have to earn that. and so far, you’re not looking so good.” Riot showed little care for what Wedge said, but still seemed to have that look in his eye towards me. I rolled my optics as the rest of us left.

“Okay, so we hate him, right?” Ace asked and I groaned, annoyed.

“Yes, Ace.” I told her.

“I’m surprised you stood up for me….” Hotshot commented, looking between Wedge and I. “especially you.” He looked to Wedge.

“Sure, we argue. That’s what family does. But only we can talk bad about you. anyone else does it, well…. Let’s just say what Medix did will happen.” He commented and I shrugged.

  
“I don’t like my friends, my family, being made fun of.” I expressed and Wedge smiled.

“Or being called short.” I scoffed.

“May I mention I’m also a minicon?!” I exclaimed and Hotshot laughed.

  
“Yeah, so are we.” He put in and I scoffed.

“You’re fifteen! I’m twelve!” I defended myself.  
  


“Nearly thirteen.” Ace put in, and I glared at her.

“Not. Helping. Ace.” I said, teeth clenched.

“So, you admit it! You are short!” Hoist laughed, and I glared at him with my signature ‘you better run’ look. He gasped when he saw me, and took off running, me chasing him.

“You better get back here!” I yelled.

“Never!” Hoist yelled back.

Both of us slid, running into something, causing it to break.

“BOYS!” Heatwave’s voice filled the academy.

“He did it!” Hoist and I both exclaimed, pointing at each other. I may bicker and banter with every one of these bots, but in the end… I know their family. 


	2. Through Our Eyes

**//Wedge’s P.O.V//**

“And 9 times 5 is…” Smokescreen asked, waiting for us to respond.

“45!” We answered.

“And 9 times 6 is…”

“54!”

“And 9 times 7 is…”

63!”

“And 9 times 8 is…”

“Who cares?!” Riot exclaimed, resting his feet on the desk, leaning back. We all looked at him in shock. Smokescreen looked at him, walking towards him on his crutches slightly., who was also heavily sparked with his first sparkling with Blurr.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked and Riot scoffed, rolling his optics.

“This isn’t what I signed up at the academy for! I came here to learn how to become a rescue bot. not an inventor or a construction bot like these losers.” He exclaimed, specifically calling out me and Hoist.

“And I didn’t ask to become unable to fight in the war. We don’t always get what we want.” Smokescreen told the ‘bot who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Anyways, everyone knows the 12s times table. That’s kindergarten stuff.” Riot complained and Smokescreen gave a slight smile.

“Okay. Since you think you know everything, Riot. Can you tell me what 37 times 81 is?” He asked, holding up a finger to us so we wouldn’t answer. Riot looked in thought, trying to come up with an answer. In the end, he didn’t have one. He shook his head. Smokescreen looked at every one of us until his optics landed on Medix, who’s the smartest out of all of us when it comes to equations. “Medix. Do you know the answer?”

“The answer would be 2,997. The square root would be 54.7 continued.” He answered without missing a beat. Smokescreen nodded and smiled in satisfaction.

“So, you see Riot. It doesn’t matter if you think you’re the best in the class if you’re wrong.” Smokescreen zinged him and Hoist and I had to hold back a laugh. Medix, Hotshot, Whirl and Ace weren’t so lucky to hold it back.

I looked over at Riot, who sat next to me, and he was steaming. He did not look happy.

“Alright class, that’s enough.” At Smokescreen’s word, we all quieted down. No sooner than e said that did the final bell ring. “Alright, have a good weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” We all ran out of class and went to the main room. I jumped over the couch and landed on it.

“Ahhh, Friday!” I exclaimed, leaning back.

“More like FriYAY!” Ace laughed and I joined her.

“What’s the point? We should be training, not doing nothing!” Riot exclaimed, standing up and crossing his arms.

“Sometimes it’s good to just relax. That’s why we get the weekends off for our own time.” Hotshot explained and the elder scoffed.

“More like ‘waste of our time’ we could be doing anything else, but you guys choose to do nothing?” He questioned like an annoyed glare.

“It’s fair that we get five days of work and two days of play. It’s not exactly hard to understand.” Medix put in.

“Like how you know hard math problems?” Riot questioned.

“I don’t see how that applies to anything.” Medix added.

“I’m pretty sure it’s because your perfect parents taught you everything. You probably have the perfect house, perfect family, perfect life. You’re already crazy smart, so I don’t doubt it.” Each of held in our breath at that.

“Trust me, my life is far from perfect.” Medix glared at him, not taking crap from him.

“Sure it is. You and Ace. Perfect life with two parents who tuck you in every night and would never harm you. Whirl. Rich and beautiful home with everything you would ever want in life. Hotshot and Hoist. Grew up in an orphanage, but your basically brothers and have each other forever, even if your parents chose to abandon you. And you, Wedge. Even though your mother killed your father, you still have good relationship with her and your siblings.” Riot assumed and we all glared at him, not happy at all.

“Everything you mentioned, Riot…. You got wrong.” I spoke up, earning Riot’s attention.

“Oh? Enlighten me.” He motioned towards me. I looked at the others for the okay and they nodded.

“Fine. You were wrong about Medix and Ace. Their parents don’t tuck them in every night because their gone. They got taken in by their Aunt and Uncle, but it turned out they were abusive alcoholics. You were wrong about Whirl. Her father tried to give her what he could, but it just never worked out. He ended up trying to do odd jobs so she could attend this academy and rain to become the best police bot there is. You were half right about Hotshot and Hoist. They do have each other forever and they are basically brothers and they did grow up in an orphanage. But their parents didn’t abandon them. they got killed in the war. And me. you were completely wrong. My mother did kill my father. But she killed my siblings first. Melody, Ember, and Shift. Gone. My spark broke in half when Shift died because he was my twin. When she killed my father, everything I knew was gone. I had to runaway to Iacon. My father’s friend kept me safe. I applied here four years later ad he died shortly after. We all know what it’s like to lose someone. So, don’t assume we don’t.” I backed up from him slightly after my speech, my spark beating a million miles a minute from standing up to him.

Riot stood there in awe, looking shocked of how I actually stood up to him. Ace slowly started clapping and the others soon followed.

“You know what?!” Riot yelled, causing the clapping to cease, he got in my face and growled. “You are a nothing! You know nothing of me or my family!”

  
“And you claimed to know everything of us, Wedge just proved you wrong.” Hoist shot back, earning a glare.

“Screw you!” He exclaimed, shoving me so hard I fell to the ground and stomped away. I was unphased by the shove and rolled my eyes.

  
“I like it here on the ground.” I admitted, causing an eye roll from Hoist.

“Dare I ask what happened?” Remix walked in, looking at me on the ground.

“Oh, hi Remix. Uh, Riot’s not exactly what you call….. ‘Friendly’” I admitted, and Remix nodded.

“I can see that.” He helped me up, making sure I wasn’t hurt, but I assured him that I was fine. “Mind telling me what happened?”

“It’s complicated, Remix. He claimed to know all about us, and after Wedge told us who we really were, he said that we didn’t even know him, pushed Wedge to the ground and left. we never even brought up anything about his life, but he’s so defensive.” Hoist explained and Remix nodded.

“I think there’s more he’s hiding….. You do know where he came from?” He asked and we nodded.

“The same orphanage Hoist and I were from…. It’s not a safe place… It’s where….” Hotshot shut his optics, no doubt having a memory about it, and Hoist put his arm on his.  
  


  
“It’s okay.” He reassured him.

“Hotshot. Don’t feel obligated to tell me. do they know?” Remix asked and he nodded. “Then that’s enough. No doubt you experienced horrors there. It’s not my place for me to know.” He exchanged glances with each of us. “It is my place to know when something has gone too far.”

“Don’t worry, Remix. We’ll let you know when that happens!” Whirl exclaimed and he nodded.

“I know you will.” He smiled at her.

“Daddy!” A overexcited ball of energy charged at the ‘bot, jumping over his neck.

“Woah! Icy attack!” He exclaimed, picking her up. “What are you doing here? Isn’t Blurr supposed to be watching you?”

“Yeah, but I gave him the slip.” She shrugged and Remix sighed.

“Icy.” He warned her and she smiled. “……… You have your mother’s eyes and I can’t punish you more that!” He exclaimed, putting down the aqua-colored ‘bot. since she was a full-transformer and not a mini-con, she was about our size, being about 7 years old.

“Wedge!” She exclaimed, pouncing on me. “I haven’t seen you in FOREVER!” She wrapped me in a hug.

“I saw you two days ago!” I exclaimed and she hugged me even tighter.

“That’s way too long!” She exclaimed.

“Icy. Come on. Your mother will be waiting.” Remix told her and she let go, following Remix, taking his servo. She turned around and waved. “Bye guys!”  
  


“Bye Icy!” We waved back.

“So? What exactly are we going to do about Riot?” Medix asked.

“Well, I do remember one of the things my mother told me.” Hoist spoke up. “‘If you can’t make them see your point of view by standing up for yourselves, kill them with kindness so they’ll be nice to you’”

“So, by being nice to him, he’ll be nice to us?” Ace asked and Hoist nodded. “That’s stupid!”  
  
“Ace!” Medix smacked her head.

  
“Ow!”

“I think Hoist might be onto something…. If we show him how much of a family we are, and what it means to be one, then maybe he’ll relax a bit. Show some kindness himself.” I thought aloud.

“He’s not my favorite bot. I even prefer Slipstream over him.” Hotshot put in his thoughts.

“Slipstream’s a nice bot, I don’t understand why you don’t like him.” Hoist expressed but Hotshot held up a finger.

“We’ll get into that later. My point is, maybe we can kill him with kindness….. Show him what we like to do. Me, cube. Medix, medical stuff. Wedge, Heroes Of Cybertron. Whirl, movies. Hoist, inventions. And Ace, singing. We can all show him what it takes to be part of this team. This family.” All of us agreed on that. Whirl put her servo in.

“All in favor.” She looked at all of us. I put mine in first. Then Hoist and Hotshot. Medix and Ace were a little scpeitxal, but they put their servos in at the end. “Okay, 1… 2….3…”  
  


“Kindness!”  
  


“Garbage truck!” Ace exclaimed and we looked at her.

“Garbage truck?” Medix asked and she shrugged.

“You know… IN case it doesn’t work out.” She suggested and Medix rolled his optics.

“I’ll throw you in a garbage truck.” He threatened her lightly.

“Bleh!”  
  


“Bleh!”

“Enough.” I separated the siblings, but they still gave each other glares.

“Cube anyone?” Hotshot asked, spinning a cube on his finger.

“Your on!” Hoist exclaimed, chasing after his brother.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Whirl ran after them, shortly followed by Medix and Ace.

I stayed behind, pulling out a picture. It was of me and my twin, his dark gray exterior pulled off as dark against my orange.

“I miss you, Shi….” I whispered.

“Hey, Wedge! You coming or what?” Hoist called form the cube court.

“Coming!” I called out, putting the picture away and following my friends to play a game.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I hope y’all like it! :)


End file.
